


Sore Throat

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith wakes up with a sore throat but is determined not to let it stop him from his usual routine. However, Lance catches onto the fact that his best friend and commander isn't feeling well.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 44





	Sore Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe.
> 
> Author Note: This is not Keith/Lance. They are simply best friends.

"Sore Throat"

Keith woke up with his throat feeling very sore and scratchy, but he shrugged it off. Zarkon wasn't going to care if he wasn't feeling good. In fact, that was a reason _for_ an attack, not that the old tyrant needed a reason. He got dressed in his red and white jumpsuit, but when he paused to put on his white boots, a cough tore itself out of his throat, which aggravated it more.

"Ow," Keith moaned. He didn't like how his voice sounded. It was raspy and grated on his ears. That wasn't good. He couldn't lead the team if he couldn't talk. Well, hopefully there wouldn't be an attack.

He made his way to castle control, where his team members were. Allura noticed him first and smiled. "Hello, Keith."

"Hi." His reply was soft and only a little rough.

Lance turned to his commander and long time friend. "Keith, what's wrong?"

Not wanting to say his issue, Keith simply raised his hand and tapped his throat. Lance's eyebrows raised dramatically, but he kept his eyes trained on Keith's hands as he signed. 'I woke up like this. We won't be able to form Voltron if I can't speak. Allura is going to have to pilot Black Lion.'

Lance nodded and relayed his message. "Keith's got a sore throat and can't speak. So if there's an attack, the princess is going to have to pilot Black Lion and lead."

"How did you know that, Lance?" Allura asked.

"Keith and I know sign language, and he told me."

"Sign language? What kind of language is that?" Allura asked, intrigued.

"It's the english language that uses your fingers and hands to form words or letters. It started as a language for deaf people, people who can't hear, but other people learned it as well. Not everyone knows it."

"Does every word have its own motion?"

"Most do, but there are others that don't and then we spell that word or name, like my name." Lance spelled L-A-N-C-E with his fingers. "Or your name." He spelled A-L-L-U-R-A.

Keith tapped Lance's shoulder. 'This isn't the time for a language lesson, Lance. We need to practice.'

"I think we'll be okay if there's an attack. It's not the first time Allura's led the team."

Keith frowned. He didn't like being idle.

"Lance is right. You need to rest, Keith. If there's an attack, we'll be ready."

Keith sighed. 'Fine.' He signed before he left castle control.

The team watched as their leader left the control room. "Something tells me to follow him."

%%%

Keith sat down in the lounge. He didn't like Allura telling him to rest, but she was right; he knew that. He leaned back, laying back on the couch, surprised when Lance's face entered his field of vision.

"Lance!" Keith yelped, his voice still raspy and dissolving into a coughing fit at the unintentional use of his voice.

Lance helped Keith sit up. "Sorry, man. Didn't mean to startle you."

Getting his coughing under control, Keith signed, 'It's okay.'

Lance stayed next to Keith. "I know you don't like being idle, Keith, but your health is important too. We want you to get better."

'Thanks, Lance, but being a defender of the universe doesn't come with a day off.'

Lance sighed. "I know it doesn't, but we can relax while we can. Now, if I leave you here for a moment, will you still be here when I come back?"

'Where are you going?'

"To get you a cup of tea."

'Fine.'

Lance smiled and patted Keith's knee. "I'll be right back."

Keith watched as his second-in-command left the lounge, but true to his word, he didn't leave the couch.

%%%

Lance hurried to the kitchen and hoped he wouldn't run into Nanny. He didn't want Allura's royal governess to learn of Keith's ailment. If she did, she would no doubt try to help Keith, and that was the last thing their leader wanted. Fortunately, Nanny wasn't in the kitchen, and Lance was able to fix a cup of tea and carry it back to the lounge without anyone disturbing him.

He found the reason for this, once he entered the lounge. Lance had to stifle his laughter quickly so as to not spill the tea he was carrying or alert Nanny to his presence. Allura's royal governess had discovered Keith in the lounge and somehow figured out he was ill. She was in the process of tucking a blanket around him, taking no note of Keith's put out expression, which was why Lance was laughing.

Nanny turned around, saw Lance holding a cup of tea, and realized he had been taking care of Keith. She looked back at Keith. "You didn't say you had a caretaker. I will leave you to take care of him."

She lifted her skirts and left the lounge. Lance approached his commander and handed him the tea with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "So, Nanny found you."

'Obviously.' Keith took a drink. 'I hope she leaves me alone now that she saw you helping me.' Keith took another drink. 'Also do not mention this to anyone else on the team.'

Lance grinned, which Keith missed. "Wouldn't dream of it, Chief."

Fin


End file.
